halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Craig
*Jack Reacher (Military guise) *Mark Lansky (Ramaya guise) |Homeworld=United States of America, Earth |Born=2532 |Died= |Spartan Tag= |Species= |Gender=Male |Height= *6 feet, 6 inches (Unarmored) *6 feet, 11 inches (Armored) |Weight= |Rank= *Demolitions expert (2550-2559) **UNSC Marine (2551-2553) **SPARTAN IV (2553-2554) **Employed (2558-2559) *Seasoned Criminal (2555-2559 *Criminal Mastermind (2559-Present) |Affiliation= *United Nations Space Command (2551-2553) *Office of Naval Intelligence (2553-2556) *Himself (2554-Present) |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era *Reclaimer era |Weapons= *MA5 Assault Rifle *M6 Pistol **Equipped with laser sight, and silencer *M6C/SOCOM *Combat Knife |Equipment= *SLE7 Grenades *Scrambler Grenades (EMP Grenades) *Plasma Grenades (Obtained through the black market) *C-7 Charges *C-12 Charges *Personal Energy Shield *Other technological devices *Gideon (Personal AI) |Abilities= *Hand-to-hand combat |Specialty= *Explosives *Marksmanship *Technology *Criminal Mastermind }} Kyle Craig was a master criminal portrayed as a violent psychopath and serial killer. While not as intelligent as David King, he was smart enough to outlast his opponents until he was either captured or killed. He was considered dangerous by both UEG Law Enforcement and ONI, making him a troublesome target. He used various disguises and aliases to accomplish his objectives, even going as far as infiltrating a local police department to utilize information on his enemies. Kyle watched his final master plan unfold from the television's news in the prison's dayroom. Earth's finest cities were being torn apart by the Crimson Circle's invasion. Simultaneously, a LEGION terrorist invasion was sent to destroy the Office of Naval Intelligence. Both parties failed in their endeavors and were fully unaware of Kyle's master scheme. The whole thing had been orchestrated by him as a way of getting back at both the UNSC and ONI for leaving him to become the murderous psychopath that he was. The only person smart enough to find out about this at the time was Ryan Wilson, who even then was too late to stop the ongoing cataclysmic events that were unfolding before his eyes. Kyle escaped his holding cell and started a prison riot, planning to take down the prison a second time before he would wreak havoc on Earth. Kyle didn't get far when he was killed by Ryan, who made it look like an accident. In 2620, By faking his own death, he resurfaced and stole the identity of Henry Sullivan, LEGION's commander-in-chief. During this time period, his methods of killing were methodical and calculative. He used his status as LEGION's "The Leader" to gain enough influence to meet with the head of the organization. When a window of opportunity presented itself to kill his target he took it and destroyed all trace evidence that could turn him into a target. With the head of the snake now removed, he began controlling the entire organization. His current identity and criminal past was hidden from the board members. He learned that Henry had a tarnished reputation and was constantly hated by the organization. He eventually changed this by using his charisma skills to earn a considerable reputation, and although he wasn't liked for his personality or attitude, he was liked for his intelligence and perfection. Biography Early Life Kyle Craig was born in Lost Angeles, California of the United Republic of North America in 2532, into a relatively poor family. His biological mother, Julie, was a busy bartender, who earned a low but steady wage that was able to provide the bare minimum Craig. His biological father, Rob, was an alcoholic whose short-temper, lack of patience and drive for success saw him struggle to keep any jobs for more than a few months. Such a hostile environment meant that Kyle grew up in a loud, obnoxious household, with frequent abuse from his father. As a result, he lived in constant fear of his father, growing to reluctantly hate him despite his attempts to develop a relationship with him. The only positive influence in his life was the few cherished moments he spent with his mother, who attempted to become some sort of role-model in his chaotic early life. Rob had occasionally beaten her up for cheating on him. When she was at work Jerry would beat him up for not believing that he was his son. Julie got a divorce, she took Kyle with her and threatened to file a restraining order if her now ex-husband came as much as one-hundred feet from them. One day, Rob visited a local bar. He saw Julie, his now ex-wife, working the bar and approached her. He tried to apologize for the way he acted when the cops approached him. She showed him the restraining order and told him to stay out of her life. He left the bar and hid in an alley. When the shift was over, he saw his ex-wife leave the bar and he killed her. The police chased him down and arrested him for first-degree murder. With his Julie killed and his Rob arrested, Kyle was then adopted by a wealthy family and had presumably lived a normal life. His adoptive mother, Martha Gray, worked at as a Healthcare Technician for a healthcare facility in east LA. His adoptive father, Jerry Gray, was the founder of a technology and research laboratory known as SkyBlue Technological. His adoptive father worked closely with the Office of Naval Intelligence and helped with technological assets and researching. It was during his childhood that he took up lessons in piano. He had a variety of composers that he drew inspiration from, the most notable one being Choplin. With Jerry tied in his work, Kyle began seeking a close circle of friends to keep him company in the mean time. He would even looked up to the housekeeper, Isabella, as a mother figure. Kyle and Isabella would travel around the local town, where he would often play tricks on her, even going as far as to play hide and seek games. It was in his father's interest that Kyle would be sent to a private school, as he felt that safety was a priority in Kyle's young life. During the school years, Kyle was noted for his gifted intelligence. While some considered him a genius, others envied him and bullied him for outsmarting the other kids in his classes. Kyle took advantage of this and learned to fight back, ultimately humiliating the bullies in the process but the bullying would continue to follow him throughout his life as a young adult. gang that Kyle hired to put pressure on Rob Craig.]] When Kyle was sixteen, he saw that a convicted felon had escaped from jail. He knew from the nightly news showing a photograph of the convict that it had been Rob-his biological father. That same night, Kyle believed that Rob's persistence could threaten him and his adoptive family, so enlisted the help of a gang to 'convince' him to leave. The scare tactics had worked the way Kyle intended, but he still grew weary that Rob would return to kill his family. Rob later made a returned as he saw the gang as interference. As Kyle was headed to school, Rob stalked him and found an opportunity to take his adoptive parents out. He used his own resources in prison to acquire the location of the gang that scared him out of town. He tracked them down and killed them all on separate occasions. When school was over, Kyle headed back to his adoptive parents home. That night, Martha heard knocking on their door and locked the intruder out. Angered by this Rob kicked the door down, forcing his way into the home before he stabbed Martha to death. His father Jerry fought off Rob, but it wasn't enough as Rob had thrown Jerry against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Kyle was in fear for his life as Rob began to attack him and even attempted to kill him with the knife. Kyle then killed Rob fatally in self-defense and was arrested by local law enforcement. Kyle's trial was rather uneventful for a teen his age, but he felt confident that he would win because his family hired an experienced lawyer. His lawyer had strong evidence to give Kyle a not guilty verdict from the jury and proved that Kyle was allowed to use deadly force within his own home if he had a “reasonable fear of imminent peril or great bodily injury." — which he did. After the trial, Kyle was then supported by his adoptive father, Jerry, throughout the rest of his youth. During his high school years, he excelled in most of his he would participate in criminal activities after school hours, trying to earn enough money to make a living. He would hang out with the very few local gangs of the Cortez Cartel, and participated in small scale crimes that earned him enough credits to survive for months on his own. Joining the UNSC When Kyle heard that the Covenant invaded most of the Inner Colonies he felt interested in joining the UNSC. The gang members were against it and threatened to kill Kyle if he joined them. He began to develop a hatred for the Cortez Cartel, but he was careful not to show it and continued to partake in small criminal activities such as burglaries and petty theft. At one time he was sent off with four other members of the crime group to murder a high-value target, one that had been hiding in the midst of a rival crime group known as the El Federación. While on their hunt, they were stopped by a few UNSC forces with their guns trained on all of them. Kyle stood out from the group and with his hands in the air. He tried to negotiate and failed. His comrades tried to persuade him to flee while they would deal with the mess. He turned on the two of his teammates and then surrendered. The UNSC soldier finished off the other two and took a wounded Cartel member in for interrogation. Kyle's crimes were acquitted and he was recruited and offered a position as a soldier within the UNSC Marine Corps. He smiled and gladly accepted, knowing that he could make a difference. Kyle was sent to a training facility in Africa where he had to complete a thirteen-week training program. He excelled in many areas of military training including physical conditioning and educational training. His strongest areas that his instructors noted were the use of explosives. During an exercise, he would find cunning ways to disarm explosives. He would bond with his teammates to accomplish objectives and excelled in marksmanship and hand to hand combat. He graduated with his class which would perform as a squad during the Human-Covenant war. Kyle took part in military raids on Covenant targets. He was one of the UNSC Marine Corps' demolitions experts and was tasked with all things explosive ranging from small explosives to huge bombs. Working for ONI In 2553, Kyle was transferred out of the UNSC and picked up by ONI. The major factor in his transfer into the Spartan-IV program was his service record with the UNSC Marine Corps. They looked through his military reports and noticed an excellent improvement over the years and what he was capable of doing. Kyle told them that he could also sabotage enemy outposts and bases. Though his hot hotheadedness played a small role in his transfer, ONI dismissed that fact and told him that the trait could be directed more towards the enemy. They recruited him into the Spartan-IV program and he underwent a series of biological and chemical augmentations that lasted three weeks. Following the two days it took him to adjust to the enhancements, Kyle trained under the supervision of Kevin Smith. His medical records indicated mild aggressiveness and he was given antipsychotic drugs or "Smoothers" to keep his mind and personality in check. Next, he was given the alias "Jack Reacher" and placed on a five-man team known as Fireteam Wolf as the team's demolitions expert. Insurrection on Etheria His final mission before his capture had been to take down an outpost on the Insurrectionist-controlled planet of Etheria. The outpost was a heavily guarded base with several weapons caches. Kyle had to remotely detonate the outpost while Cassandra and Ash provided cover fire. This provided enough of a distraction to plant the explosives and escape with very little injuries as the Innies were occupied with the oncoming fire they were receiving. Kyle got to a distance far enough to safely detonate the explosives, destroying the outpost completely. As Kevin called in for an extraction, more Innies were converging onto their position. Kyle managed to keep them at bay by laying down suppressive fire until they knew the location of their extraction. Their UH-144 Falcon couldn't land safely in a hot zone so it had to relocate seventy meters from their current position. The team ran for their lives while suppressing fire blindly from behind. Kyle was the first to board the Falcon and the rest of the team followed. As more Innies caught up with them, their pilot was killed. Kyle, as desperate to evacuate as the rest of the team was, tossed the dead pilot out of the Falcon. The Falcon took off and managed to gain some distance before being shot down by a surface to air missile. Kyle told his team that he needed to gain enough control to land the Falcon on the ground safely. He managed to make it far enough to where his whole team jumped out in time. Unfortunately, the Falcon flew over the cliff and spun uncontrollably, crashing into the valley below. Although Kyle had jumped out just in time to save himself, his team assumed he was dead and he was marked 'KIA' by ONI. Capture and Escape Kyle's armor had been badly damaged from skidding on the cliff face after he jumped out. He found a cave and chose to hide in it. Insurrectionist forces found the wreckage of the Falcon and searched the perimeter for survivors to interrogate. After finding Kyle, they captured him and used extreme methods to brainwash him into serving their cause, in which he began to develop a warped sense of morality as the insurrectionists have pushed him too far. He began to blame the UNSC for mistakenly placing him in such disposition and ONI for not sending a backup unit to rescue him, although this was not the case. He was given insurrectionist BDU and gear before setting off on his mission. Having gone a week without his Smoothers he began to show signs of mental instability, but the Innies neither knew nor did they care. All they wanted was a killing machine for themselves to serve their cause. He set out with a group of five insurrectionists to steal chemicals from an abandoned biochemical manufacturer. He utilized different weapons to take down each of his compatriots, leaving him and the squad leader as the two remaining survivors within the facility. He located the squad leader, a female, in a lab searching for a biochemical agent. Having blood on his hands, he said that there is a flood infestation and that they need to evacuate immediately. She didn't fall into the trap and began walking towards Kyle. Kyle ran to the door and locked it sealing them both inside. One of the Innies charged towards them and banged violently on the door. She wanted to know what was going on and Kyle explained to her that it was a fundamental flood transformation; although, this statement was false. What Kyle really did was to inject the subject with a chemical that affects the serotonin, triggering violent behavior. After ordering for immediate backup, she ran over to Kyle and ordered for him to open the door immediately. Kyle refused, telling her that opening the door would lead to sudden death. She attacked Kyle and after a brief struggle, he killed her. He then proceeded to kill the raging Innie outside the door. He then proceeded to pour gasoline and mixed chemicals throughout the building before setting the place on fire. When the Innies arrived via a UH-144 Falcon, they found Kyle fake limping to the Falcon. Just when he boards he told them that the squad leader was dead and that they should begin searching the building for survivors. They did just that while two passengers and the pilot remained in the Falcon. Kyle threw the pilot out of the Falcon and killed the two passengers with the pistol he acquired. He then tossed the dead pilot out and took over, starting up the chopper and lifting off. When the Innies returned, they ran towards the helicopter, desperate to get the attention of the fleeing pilot, who turned on them and killed them with the UH-144 Falcon's M638 autocannon. When he arrived back at the base he told the Innies that his squad mates have been killed off by the flood, so he had to burn down the place in order to prevent the flood from spreading. The Innies believed his concocted statement and Kyle brought out a briefcase with every chemical weapon that he could recover and gave it to the leader. That night he would continue his escape plan. After most of the Innies were asleep and a few were on patrol, Kyle began to set his plan in motion: To destroy the base and steal a cargo freighter to get back to Earth and establish contact with UNSC forces to take down further Innies on Etheria. He snuck into the leaders tent and stabbed the guards with quick efficiency while being careful not to wake the leader. He then killed off the leader by slitting his throat and covering his mouth so that he couldn't make too much noise. He then grabbed the brief case and entered the code, revealing it's contents: multiple inhalation hazards and dangerous substances. He exited the tent and when he was approached by three suspicious troops, who asked him what he had been doing in the tent at this time of night, he answered that he was checking on the leader. Two Innies pushed him aside and began searching the tent, while the third kept and eye on him. Kyle slit the Innies throat, using a combat knife he concealed behind him. He then covered his mouth, and lowered him slowly to the floor. He then proceeded to poison the Innies that were sleeping in their tents. The two Innies exited the tent in horror when they saw that their boss had been killed. Kyle on the other hand was escaping in a warthog that had been parked a few meters away. The two Innies raised the alarm, only to find that nobody had awaken from their tents due to the poisonous gas that had spread inside the tents, killing off the other Innies. With the two Innies on his trail, Kyle made his way to the a hanger that housed a cargo freighter. He quickly searched for a wooden freight crate that was labeled 'black powder' and concealed an explosive charge behind the crate. Just when he was about to board, he was stopped short by the two Innies who had caught up with him. He was ordered to turn around and raise his hands in the air. He did just that and detonated the black powdered crate. This distraction allowed him to pull out a pistol from behind his waistband. He fired two clean shots into their chests, knocking them to the floor. He then threw the gun to the floor and proceeded to board the freighter, leaving the two Innies to their deaths. Return to Earth Kyle made his way back to Earth with the stolen cargo freighter. When he arrived at , he was greeted with guns pointing at the freighter. It was not until he revealed himself that he was arrested and questioned by UNSC personnel. When he gave them his identity as Jack Reacher, they said that the man had been dead for at least six months and was officially marked 'KIA' by ONI. Kyle refused to divulge any additional information about himself and his whereabouts until an ONI officer was present. When his request was approved, the ONI officer interviewed him cautiously, checking on his mental report over the years as well as DNA samples. He had confirmed that Kyle had been Jack Reacher. Kyle was released from custody and transferred back to his hometown of Los Angeles, where he was honorably discharged from the military to work on his college goals and his career ambitions. Reassignment and Jaeter Kyle was once again given the alias of Jack Reacher and got reinstated to provide security detail for UNSC and ONI high priority personnel on Jaeter. He arrived on Jaeter to not only provide security detail but to take out high-value targets using his cunning and technology. He was stationed on the UNSC Harmony when the frigate arrived on Jaeter. When the frigate was attacked, Kyle's crew and captain were killed in the crash, but some of the UNSC marines, ODST's, an AI named Gideon , and himself survived. When an unknown Covenant Remnant group attacked the UNSC Marines and ODST's defended the ship and its AI but failed there objective as they were overrun and outgunned. Kyle broadcasted a signal for help, attracting the attention of two Spartan III's. Kyle held down the enemy forces as best he could but was severely wounded in the process and sustained injuries to his lower abdomen. Kyle applied biofoam to halt the pain until his wounds were treated and he fell back with the Spartan-III's back to the UNSC Call to Valor. Kyle participated in finding a base that belonged to a Mexican cartel. Dahm - an ex officer; Rak- a Kig-Yar; Yang - an AI; Alica - a Spartan-II; and he followed an explosion till they came up to a small base. When the fighting began, Kyle used the AI's machine guns from a H/Y Mark I prototype as a distraction till he could make it to a bus, where he threw two grenades in, blowing the bus up. When all enemies were eliminated from the base. Kyle and Yang left two survivors alive to extract information which later proved to be unnecessary. Kyle interrogation methods were extreme but efficient and proved that the captives had nothing to hide. After helping a Spartan Freelancer named Valkyrie with repairs on a warthog, Kyle picked up a transmission from a UNSC FOB near Epsilon base and proceeded to offer help along with Valkyrie. When they arrived at the base, Kyle looked for any signs of suspicion and found that just after their arrival, a hole was blown in the wall of the base. Two suspects fled the scene and Kyle continued in pursuit of the terrorists and was surprised at their knowledge in the use of technology. Kyle managed to pop two of their tires before his own vehicle was hit with an EMP blast and stopped. Kyle called for backup and just in time Emerson arrived and offered to assist. They both managed to find the wreck of the suspects warthog and found their route of escape: a sewage hatch. Kyle called in more help from Fireteam Ulysses and all team members began searching the sewers for the suspects. Unable to find them, Kyle used Gideon to track down the suspects holographic signatures and came to a wall where his AI analyzed the material used to build the wall and came up with information that the wall was built with material. He advised Fireteam Ulysses that he would return to Epsilon base for further analysis and get the attention of a high ranking officer. When he returned to base with Emerson they both got the attention of Gunner and gave him information regarding what they found. Gunner was pleased with the report and found that one of their suspects could possibly be a . Investigating Scion Kyle participated on the investigation of Scion - A World with many mysteries, some say it was a gas moon, some say its atmosphere was so thick, no one has been able to see through its dense clouds. Interested in these mysteries Kyle was determined to find something Forerunner that will help with his technological devices, but instead found nothing but a data storage for Jaeter's weather. Disappointed, he scouted the area for things to kill as this would help relieve his tendency to kill. When they found a way out his was given a by Hayden- who found it while exploring the moon's forerunner structures. Rescuing Beha' Laclam aboard Kyso's cruiser Kyle responded when Andromeda 'Vadum was in need of an individual to hack the systems aboard the Covenant carrier, Lance of Retribution. He arrived in Jaeter's orbit and was ambushed by Banshee fighters. Feeling uneasy about taking on the Banshee's all by himself, he called for assistance and Hayden O' Connor joined in turning the tide against the enemy. After clearing a few enemy fighters, Kyle observed that the ships hanger doors were closed. He informed Hayden and the both of them decided to blow the doors open. Firing a barrage of missiles, they left a hole big enough for them to go on through. Hayden's squad entered via while Kyle entered with his Pelican, almost damaging it in the process. Once inside they both regrouped with Vadum's squad and headed to shipmaster Kyso's location. Upon meeting with Kyso, Kyle—with the help of his AI Gideon—managed to get shut down the ships systems, cutting off all avenues of escape for Kyso and disabled any self-destruct sequences. Kyle observed while the militia members fought. Beha managed to take down Kyso. Kyle then returned to Epsilon base on Jaeter. "A Unconvincing conversation" College and Career He graduated from the University of California, Los Angeles with a Bachelors of Science in Explosives Engineering, followed by a career in demolition. He usually got along with his co-workers but had difficulty getting along with supervision and management. When he and his team were demolishing a skyscraper in the city of Los Angeles, one of the team members, supposedly Kyle Craig, may have contributed towards dangerous demolition work by changing the architectural blueprints and misplacing a few extra explosives during off-site hours. Afterwords, the explosion caused a chain of chaotic events that either killed or severely injured his team and supervisors. Kyle never returned to the demolition business after the tragic death of some of his team members. This was just one of his minor psychopathic tendencies. A month later after the demolition incident, he continued a life of crime, using his demolition prowess to blow up banks to acquire huge sums of money. He then got involved in weapon smuggling and later became an arms dealer. He was tracked down by a local police task force but fled to Ramaya under the alias of Mark Lansky. Holiday Thrills Few of Kyle's crimes have been committed on a holiday or a special anniversary where he would plan his crime beforehand. Halloween (2559) On Halloween, October 31st, 2559, Kyle was to be transported from the Men's Central Jail to the Metropolitan Detention Center due to overcrowding of the jail. On the prison bus, Kyle planned to attack Grandpoint Bank as a means to gain enough money for his plan to take out David. When a group of LEGION criminals blew up the street, the prison bus drove off course, flipping and crashing into the street. As the prison guard called for backup, the criminals moved into the bus and disabled the energy barriers separating the prisoners using an EMP grenade. All the prisoners start a fight with each other, except for Kyle, who escapes during the prisoners' riot. After gaining some distance from the bus, he encountered an escapee, Pedro Nunez. The two discussed their need for money and how they intend to use it. They both stumbled upon a department store and changed their clothes to better suit their motives. Afterwards, the two began their massive crime spree and held hostages in the store. The cops surrounded the store and a rookie cop by the name of Jason Miller attempted to negotiate Kyle to free the hostages safely. Kyle and Pedro stole jewelry as a form of temporary payment to the criminal underworld. After Jason's proposal, Kyle released the hostages as a means of distraction while they escaped out the back. But for Jason, it would not go out that easily. He ordered a SWAT unit to move to the back. Kyle used a flash bang grenade to disorientate the SWAT team. Once they were temporarily blinded, Pedro made a run for it and Kyle shot down the SWAT units using one of their submachine guns. Angered by Pedro's betrayal, he took the submachine gun and shot in the direction Pedro was running in. Pedro escaped and a cop car pulled in front of him, blocking off his target and ricocheting bullets. Kyle then took a grenade belt from one of the SWAT guys, pulled the pin, and threw it down the opposite end of the alleyway. The explosion had been big enough to destroy the SWAT van and a few other cop cars. Kyle ran, hijacking a car in the process. Kyle had tracked down Pedro. They met together under a bridge with a few other members of the El Federación. Pedro apologized for ditching him on the spot, but Kyle reinforced the Cartel's rules by punching him in the face and telling him no exceptions. The gang members took out their weapons and were ready to kill Kyle, when Pedro ordered his men to stand down. Pedro said that Kyle had been right and that he knew the Cartel's principles well: leave no man behind. Pedro gave the El Federación members the bag containing their jewelry and in return, the gang gave them an arsenal of weapons including; military-grade assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and grenades. As night approached, Kyle made his way to Jason's home and slipped a note on his door and continued on with his crime spree, creating a few kidnappings and murders to elude law enforcement from his ultimate plan: the robbery of the Grandpoint bank. Kyle met with Pedro and the two gathered their weapons and posed as an armored delivery crew, using the armored car given to them by the El Federación. They made their way to the bank and began a full-fledged assault on the bank, killing all security forces that were inside. As Pedro gathered the citizens and held them hostage, Kyle grabbed the bank manager and headed for the vault. When the bank manager lied about not giving him the codes he shot him in the kneecap and forced the bank manager to give him the codes or he would end his life. He agreed and opened the vault. Kyle executed the bank manager and loaded the money into the extra large duffle bags. When UNSC forces surrounded the perimeter, Kyle threatened that he would start killing hostages if the UNSC didn't arrange for transport immediately and keep back from the bank. The UEG Police Department had brought up Jason once again to negotiate, though all forms of negotiation failed. Few hours have passed and Kyle escaped through the rooftops, killed the pilot of a civilian helicopter, and threw him out before Pedro took over. As they flew overhead and the SWAT teams moved into the bank to find all the hostages alive, Kyle fired upon the forces from above and rigged the vault with explosives. He blew up the vault killing multiple SWAT and police inside the atrium. Ground forces fired upon the chopper, and Kyle had escaped with little vehicular damage done. Later that night when the Cartel boss of the El Federación looked over his prized jewelry, it took him a moment to realize it had been fake and inside the bag of jewelry was a medium-sized package. When he opened the package, an explosive device was present and a gift tag that read 'Trick or Treat'. The treat was him claiming the jewelry, but the trick was far more sinister. Before he had time to think, his whole entire estate blew up in flames. It was part of Kyle's plan to end the El Federación, but the device itself was designed by the Covenant Remnant. Christmas Eve (2559) ASSASSINATION PLOT TO KILL DAVID KING. Life on Sanghelios On the run from UEG Law Enforcement Kyle headed for Sanghelios and furthered his job with the Order of the Assassins. He was given his first assignment and began killing the Covenant Remnant Commander Jul 'Hayash, along with his wife Aisha 'Hayash. After, he left a death threat which instilled other Sangheili in fear and made a promise to kill other Corporate CEO's and Kaidons in order to create chaos and fear in Sanghelios' most powerful states. Josh 'Konar tracked him down little by little, unraveling his clues on other potential targets. Kyle then planed to kill major population groups in other states with the Sarin gas that was provided by the Russian Criminal Syndicate, as a distraction towards his ultimate plan of killing the Arbiter. His plan eventually failed when he met Draco 'Rorke. The two planned to negotiate a temporary alliance in order to take out his main target, but Josh got in the way and instead Kyle planned to take out Fal 'Konar, Josh 'Konar's uncle, instead. Capture and Prison When he tried to kill Josh 'Konar, he was defeated, arrested by UNSC personnel, and sent to UNSC Maximum Security Detention Facility. During his interrogation he vowed revenge on Josh 'Konar, and after the interrogation was over, he secretly hired a hitman to kill him. During most of his time in prison, he got into violent fights with a ruthless criminal on Cell Level 3, an African American drug leader. A few racial slurs were tossed back and forth and then what began as a profanity competition grew into a full on blood battle. After a few punches here and there, he tackled the drug leader and punched him on the ground, only to have his face gashed by the makeshift knife that was hidden by his attacker. He managed to disarm the drug lord, breaking his arm. When the drug leader dropped the knife, he grabbed the knife and shanked the drug lord in the abdomen before slitting his throat. EMT’s and guards sprang into the room and separated Kyle from the victim, disarming him. Kyle tried to lash out at them with the makeshift knife, but was disarmed and knocked to the ground. Afterwards he was taken to the Cryochamber and put to Cryosleep. Kyle's Escape from Maximum Security Prison With the deaths of many Sangheili in multiple states in Sangheilios, Kyle was considered a prodigy to the Anti Alien League (AAL). And by 2561, they learned of his whereabouts from the colonies news sources as well as the chatternet on Sigma Octanus IV. When they arrived at the supermax prison in a prisoner transport vehicle that they stole from a municipal prison station and disguised as guards, the team made their way through the outside security checkpoint without any trouble. When the team made it inside, they went through the prison screening process similar to that of an airport screening. The team relinquished their weapons and underwent a background check that took thirty minutes. They passed the interior security checkpoint and continued on their way. One guard attempted to locate the surveillance room - which also held the controls to the prisoner's cells and the cryogenic tubes in the underground levels, while the other three guards located the inmate's prison cells. First the AAL member needed to find a technician room which held multiple control boxes, there he would find a series of control boxes to disable any security measures: lights, alarms, self-locking locking systems. Accessing the technician room with his keycard, the AAL member was surprised to see that the area was not only unguarded but contained a data hive. The AAL member decided to leave and proceeded with a different plan: a full frontal assault, quick and efficient. When the AAL member approached the control center, he checked his watch and relieved another guard for a break. He waited for everyone to get into position before proceeding to the next stage of the breakout plan. On cell level 1 the two AAL members provided breaks for the other two guards patrolling the floor. When clear, they made their way to cell level 2. When arriving at cell level 2 they were stopped by six guards who questioned them on why they abandoned their post. The two AAL members gave a ruse to draw suspicion away from them, and to their surprise, it worked, but only temporarily. The two AAL members fought off the guards but were easily subdued and placed in holding cells with the rest of the inmates on cell level 1. This small stunt allowed the other AAL member to call for assistance. Outside the prison, a group of armed AAL members exited the van and began laying waste to the courtyard. When they stormed into the whole prison lobby became a massacre. The guards in the control room were preoccupied with trying to maintain order, closing off any means of escape for all prisoners and setting the prison on lockdown status. With the lobby cleared the group made their way to the prison cells and killed any other guards in their way but at the cost of running low on ammunition. This allowed for the AAL member - who was at the control room - to quickly utilize the distraction and kill off the guards, quickly sabotaged the control room, and broke out all inmates, including Craig - who'd been locked in cyro-freeze. WIP Second attempt to kill David King On 2573, Kyle was released from prison by order of the Warden, who was influenced by ONI. ONI had convinced the Warden that Kyle was the only person who knew David well enough to hunt him down and terminate him, while hiding all traces of evidence to prevent public panic, despite Fireteam Wolf's knowledge on David. Kyle also tried to negotiate with the Warden about having his personal belongings returned to him but was denied that due to the risks it would place on the mission. Kyle negotiated with Andrew Cross, leader of ONI's Section Zero, about methods of assassination and the mission. He was assured that any method of assassination was reasonable as long as it was done discreetly. When he was placed on his old team, he was surprised to see his old companions again. He was given standard ballistic protection and weaponry, enough to defend oneself and complete the assassination. He also would have a brace shackled to his ankle to prevent escape and stay within a five-mile radius of his team. His team would also know his location at all times. Personality |-|Younger years and early adulthood= Broken by alcoholism, divorce, drug use, emotional abuse, physical abuse, and violence, Kyle's biological family devoted a tremendous effort to keeping family secrets, and each family member adopted a discrete role to play in the deception held up to the outside world. He became quite skilled in passing himself off as nice, likable, and normal with wonderful futures and no problems. Therefore, outward appearances didn't really count that much as he could easily hide a boiling pot of shame, fear, anger, cynicism, frustration, and loneliness. He became indoctrinated with the belief that if someone has material success we just assume that he or she must be “happy." Despite this belief, he resented his adoptive parents authority and he only reluctantly hated his adoptive father as he still knew he had to be able to love him. He used street drugs to numb the pain and distort mental processes so as to thumb his nose at the painful facts of life. Unlike his more aggressive personality during his adulthood, Kyle was also a man of sophistication, it was unknown if he was raised in this manner of upbringing with his adoptive parents, in this case he was a man of the finer things in life, such as his own private collection of brandy, showing an interest in classical orchestra and was able to fluently speak in Sangheili, a trait he shared with closest friends. |-|Ideologies= Kyle was obsessed with creating the perfect crime—An intentional killing in which the death is never identified as murder or to only those crimes that are not detected at all. By definition, it can never be known if such perfect crimes exist but many "close calls" have been observed, however—enough to make investigators aware of the possibility of a perfect crime. |-|Middle adulthood= die. It was merely a means to an end. After, all Detective it takes a monster to destroy a monster.|Kyle during one of his sessions.}} Kyle Craig views murder as a sport, and will not hesitate to toy with his captives before he finishes them off. He does things according to his own twisted sense of logic and does not desire money. If there was one thing that he did desire, it would be the power to instill anarchy into his enemies by any means necessary, proving that their organization is meaningless and futile. After his second escape from prison, Kyle rarely killed directly but preferred to manipulate others and use them as disposable pawns when they were no longer of use to him. In moments of desperation or with no foreseeable alternative than violence he would have no problems with threatening or straight-up murder to protect his own life and infamous title as a master criminal or even keep things systematically in place. Kyle is intelligent and this tends to be his greatest weapon against his enemies. He knows how to hack into systems and be one step ahead of everyone else. He has an obsessive-compulsive desire to not make mistakes and even better, NEVER make the same mistake twice. This also tends to be his greatest weakness because when he makes even the smallest of errors it's difficult for him to rethink his master plans and see's violence as the only solution. He is often confronted by the authorities but easily evades capture due to the mind games he plays on them. He also has a dark side to his personality, barely showing empathy to his enemies and making them suffer. He also likes to be the center of attention, thus taking up a career in explosives so people know how dangerous he really is as well as the damage he can create. He also believes he is beyond the rules. Laws do not apply to him and remorse is only felt when someone catches and confronts him. Kyle is also seen as an opportunist, making deals that put him on the edge. For example, in Chapter 13 of Retaliation, he makes a deal with Draco 'Rorke by promising to push the humans out of Sanghelios and destroy the Sangheili-Human alliance once and for all, in order to give him the opportunity to take out Josh 'Konar. As he grew older into his middle age, his crime's became more sophisticated as well as his insanity. Relationships *'Josh 'Konar' His hatred for this particular individual was sparked when Josh foiled Kyle's attempted assassination of the Arbiter. As a game changer, Kyle attempted to kill Josh's uncle instead, but failed when he was attacked and apprehended by Josh himself. The two have been enemies since 2560. *'David King' Kyle had a competitive relationship with David during there training as Spartan-IV's as well as on the battlefield. When they both turned to a life of crime, David and Kyle competed for mastery of the criminal underworld—as the one in control—a title that David held while hunting him down. Kyle attempted to frame David, in which David was the lead suspect in his chaotic schemes. This failed, and as a resort, Kyle killed David for the infamous title. Equipment Behind the scenes *Kyle Craig was based on the character Kyle Craig; who calls himself "The Mastermind", having organized a series of brutal bank robberies and murders, from James Patterson's Alex Cross novels. After the author's attachment grew for the character, he decided to change Kyle into a more insidious character with an agenda and personality that much of the Arkhamverse Joker and Naoki Urasawa's Johan Liebert. Category:Andromeda Vadum Category:Vadumverse Antagonists